Destinos Entrelazados
by Kylie Zuro
Summary: Es mi primer Fanfic aquí, así que si les gusta podrían comentar y si no podrían ayudarme a mejorar :)
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

En un lejano reino existía un príncipe de hermosos ojos azules, de cabello dorado y con un espíritu que demandaba aventura y libertad cosa que no podía conseguir dentro del castillo y ese era uno de esos días donde el príncipe se había escapado para dar a su espíritu lo que demandaba, pero lamentablemente al llegar al castillo se encontró con una no muy grata sorpresa.

\- Príncipe cuanto me alegra que este de vuelta.- le había dicho aquel chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio pero más largo que el del príncipe y que era el que se había encargado de el cuando era pequeño.

Tranquilo Francis, cual es la prisa.- inquirió de manera tranquila el príncipe.

Su padre me ha solicitado que lo lleve de inmediato al jardín donde tendrá una charla con el.- le dijo el chico de manera alterada ya que lo llevaba buscando desde hace 3 horas y el rey lo mataría si no aparecía.

Pero al joven príncipe eso no le preocupaba, así que de manera alegre y campante fue a donde se encontraba su padre y ahí fue donde su día había empeorado por completo, al ver Alfred que venía con otros reyes una jovencita que aparentaba haber cumplido los 17 años, aunque no era de edad tan joven como lo aparentaba su cara por lo cual Alfred se disponía a volver por donde había entrado más su madre lo detuvo.

¿A donde crees que vas Alfred?- le había dicho su madre con voz autoritaria, Alfred se había quedado estático un momento en la puerta para después girarse e irse a sentar al lado de su madre.

Bien, ya que llegaste Alfred, imagino que ya has de saber para que te llamamos.- dijo el padre de Alfred y rey de aquel lugar., Alfred ante la situación se sentía demasiado incomodo así que se limitó a no contestar.

La señorita aquí presente ha venido a visitarte desde nuestro reino vecino, se amable con ella y vayan al jardín mientras nosotros atendemos otros asuntos.- hablo de nuevo el rey dirigiéndose a su hijo y a la joven.

E-está bien.- dijo Alfred dudando un poco lo cual a sus padres no les agrado mucho porque lo que más les importaba era el unirlos en matrimonio.

Alfred salió por la puerta de aquella habitación seguido de la chica, de repente se miraban de reojo pero ambos estaban tan nerviosos que no se dirigían la palabra. Al llegar al jardín estuvieron caminando por un rato hasta que Alfred hablo con ella ir primera vez.

¿Y cómo te llamas? De segura has de conocer mi nombre no lo han parado de repetir todo el día.- dijo de manera alegre para que la chica no se sintiera incomoda al estar cerca de él.

Me llamo Alice.- dijo algo tímida pero aun asi se notaba la seguridad en su voz.

Qué lindo nombre.- dijo Alfred, la verdad no se le ocurría que más decir por lo que continuaron caminando en silencio hasta que la chica habló.

Que hermoso jardín tienes.- le dijo Alice con un tono de emoción en su voz.

Gracias la verdad me gusta mucho pasar el tiempo aquí.- decía el joven príncipe.

Me encantan las rosas blancas que tiene.- había dicho Alice tocando una de estas que estaba próxima a ella.

Puedes quedártela.- dijo Alfred arrancando la flor con cuidado y quitándole las espinas de manera que no se dañara la flor y se la entregó a Alice.

Gracias.- le dijo Alice tomando la flor y apreciando su aroma, al principio ella creía que Alfred sería un chico arrogante y muy orgulloso por el hecho de ser el príncipe de un próspero reino pero se dio cuenta de que era alguien sumamente amable y atento, cosa que había agradado en gran manera a Alice.

Algo en lo que estaban de acuerdo los dos era por supuesto en odiar los matrimonios arreglados, en el momento que pasaron juntos estuvieron hablando de las cosas que hubieran hecho si no tuvieran tales puestos sociales y algunas cosas que mencionaron fueron las siguientes.

Yo sería florista y tendría de todo tipo de flores y plantas para regalar y vender a la gente.- decía Alice con emoción en su voz sin duda las plantas le encantaban.

Yo me pasaría mi vida en el bosque.- había dicho con toda seguridad Alfred para sorpresa de Alice. En el bosque?.- se había atrevido a preguntar la chica.

Exacto me la pasaría cazando, y viviendo en libertad sin todas estas obligaciones y deberes.- dijo Alfred arremedando como supuestamente el hacia algún aristócrata.

Jaja me parece bien.- dijo Alice a quien le había entretenido la interpretación de Alfred.

Terminaron de conversar solo cuando Francis los llamo para que se dirigieran a comer, ahora ellos se llevaban como muy buenos amigos más sin embargo aunque sus padres los querían juntos ellos no se veían más que como amigo lo cual les entristecía que sus padres no les dejaran tener la vida que deseaban.

El día pasó y Alice había regresado a su reino, aquella chica era muy agradable y en el tiempo en que pudieron convivir se formó lo que creerían sería una buena amistad. Al llegar a su habitación Alfred fue citado de nuevo en la sala para hablar con su padre, lo cual para Alfred no sería nada bueno porque ya se imaginaba el problema que habría cuando le dijera a su padre que no se podía casar con ella, sin embargo decidió ir porque creía tener el valor de decírselo.

Mas no lo tuvo, y ahora estaba escapando del castillo como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones llegando así a lo profundo del bosque cercano a su palacio sin embargo se había perdido a mitad de camino ya que era de noche y se encontraba demasiado oscuro para ver el camino de regreso.

Alfred jamás había salido tan noche del palacio porque normalmente iba de caza en la tarde y regresaba cuando aún seguía el sol en el cielo, más de noche parecía una ciudad de luces porque la manera en que las estrellas brillaban le era espectacular. Mientras observaba el cielo siguió adentrándose al bosque hasta el momento en que llego a un pequeño lago con una cascada en el, como iba distraído sin darse cuenta tropezó con algunas hierbas en dirección a una gran piedra, sin embargo cuando tocó la piedra esta despareció en muchas brillantes y hermosas mariposas de color verde esmeralda, a Alfred le había maravillado esto y se preguntaba que podría haber sido aquello. Cuando la piedra desapareció dejo ver la parte opuesta al lago pero este era mas grande y con pequeñas cascadas en varios niveles en ella se encontraba un chico, Alfred se preguntaba que hacia ahí pero además de que fuera raro que se encontrara ahí estaba hablando con aquellas mariposas que habían dado vuelo junto con la piedra que despareció.

El chico parecía estar tomando un baño en aquel lago, el agua estaba caliente y tenía hojas de jazmín en el, parecía que tomara un baño en té de jazmín pues hasta el olor le parecía. Quiso acercarse más pero el chico se dio cuenta eh inmediatamente salió de aquel lugar y se puso algo de ropa Alfred se había sonrojado un poco porque había alcanzado a ver la piel blanca y delgada figura de aquel chico.

Quien eres y que haces aquí?.- pregunto el chico que se había vestido con una túnica negra, su cabello rubio junto con su cara aun estaban mojado por el agua sin embargo entornaban una hermosa mirada esmeralda que ahora denotaba la vergüenza que también delataban sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Ehhh yo estoy aquí porque... Me perdí... Y escape de casa... Y no sé cómo volver...- dijo arrastrando las palabras, el otro chico tenia cara de que no le creía sin embardo saco una varita de su manga, recito algunas palabras y el bosque dio paso a un camino de forma recta hasta llegar al palacio.

Bueno ahí está el camino de vuelta puedes irte y no volver jamás.- le había dicho aquel chico.

Ah gracias... ¿Puedo preguntar cómo te llamas?.- el chico lo miro de forma dura y Alfred dio un paso para atrás dando la idea de que no lo quería para mal.

Arthur.- dijo volteándose mientras se adentraba al bosque.

Gracias Arthur.- grito Alfred para que lo pudiera escuchar después fue de igual forma caminando por el atajo que le había preparado aquel chico Arthur.

Cuando Alfred llego al palacio fue de manera sigilosa hacia su habitación, para su suerte todos estaban dormidos así que llego más rápidamente, ya estando en su habitación no había dejado de pensar en aquel chico, como sabia el que tenía que ir al palacio? Porque lo había podido dejar en el pueblo ya que toda persona normal iría primero al pueblo que al palacio que queda 1 kilómetro más arriba. Se había dado cuenta de que era el príncipe? Posiblemente pero aun así el chico no lo había tratado con respeto como lo haría cualquier otra persona por lo cual a Alfred le había parecido alguien sumamente interesante.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Alfred había sido despertado por Francis más temprano de lo que hacía normalmente, y cuando se daba el caso, era algo muy importante y Alfred estaría de mal humor. Francis se apresuró a prepararlo todo para que el príncipe heredero estuviera listo, Alfred con un gran desgano hizo lo que Francis le pedía y pudo hacerlo en un tiempo récord por lo menos para ellos pues la última vez habían tardado 3 horas y hoy solamente había sido una.

Alfred seguido de Francis bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso del castillo, había estado perdido pensando en Arthur el mago que vive en el bosque, tenía pensado preguntarle a Francis si lo conocía pero suponía que no porque vivía en lo profundo de aquel lugar, sin embargo se atrevió a preguntar.

Francis, no conoces tu a un mago de ojos verdes que vive en el bosque?.- preguntó observando su desayuno que por primera vez en toda su vida no había querido comer.

Habla de mon Pettitte Arthur?- respondió a forma de pregunta.

Si... Espera... Lo conoces?!.- dijo con incredulidad.

Si, él ayudo a que usted pudiera nacer y a que su madre sobreviviera al parto, a mi me enviaron a buscarlo, pero decían que solo lo podías encontrar en la noche en lo más profundo del bosque, porque lo pregunta? Usted también lo conoce?.- dijo Francis sorprendido de que le preguntaba por aquel mago que se supone nadie conocía.

Ayer, cuando salí del castillo corrí hasta el bosque y me perdí, fue ahí donde lo conocí y me mostró el camino hacia el castillo, se me había hecho extraño que no me llevara al pueblo.- dijo Alfred relatándole lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Supongo que debía de saber que usted era el príncipe ya que el lo ayudo a nacer y también lo ayudó en parte de su niñez a volver del bosque.- le decía Francis. Alfred estaba confundido no recordaba nada de eso aunque se imaginó que lo de su nacimiento sería imposible de recordar lo de su infancia se le hacía extraño.

Llegaron hasta donde se suponía se encontraba el rey, y entraron en aquella sala, era enorme comparada con el cuarto de Alfred y su cuarto ya era del tamaño de una casa , pues la sala de su padre ocupaba más espacio, recordaba como de niño se la pasaba todo el tiempo ahí jugando con sus miles de juguetes paseando por aquella sala que conocía tanto. En ese momento le vino un sentimiento de nostálgico, ya que aun encontrándose con miles de objetos nunca había tenido la amistad de nadie, por eso cuando llegó Francis a cuidarlo fue muy feliz porque podría jugar con alguien en aquel gran lugar solitario.

Llegaron al final de la sala y ahí se encontraron al rey que los había estado esperando a que llegaran, le pidió a Alfred que tomara asiento, obedeció aunque se encontraba algo tenso y el rey procedió a hablar.

Alfred te he citado aquí tan temprano y sin tu madre porque es algo que debemos tratar padre a hijo.- Alfred seguía nervioso no podía imaginar a que lo había citado, sin embargo debía de ser algo muy importante.

Como ya has de saber no voy a ser rey por siempre por lo tanto la única solución es que mi único hijo se case con una princesa para que pueda ocupar mi lugar...-

Pero yo no-iba a reponer

A menos.- interrumpió su padre - que te dirijas con el mago que vive en el bosque y te de la poción de la inmortalidad.- terminó de decir.

El semblante de Alfred cambió de uno angustiado a uno de felicidad, pensaba que eso sería de lo más sencillo del mundo y le entusiasmaba la idea de poder cambiar su destino a uno donde no se tuviera que casar con una princesa, había pensado en todos los beneficios que eso le traería como que ya no tendría que estar preparándose para ser el rey sino estaría cazando y viajando, explorando el bosque y otros lugares, al final dijo con todo el entusiasmo.

Acepto!.- dijo felizmente. Mas su padre sabía que sacarle la información a ese mago no era nada fácil, lo había intentado hacer cuando era joven y el mago se ocultaba o se negaba a decirle.

Muy bien hijo, que tengas suerte.- le había dicho su padre, Alfred se sorprendió de que le llamara hijo pues hacía ya mucho tiempo que dejó de fu así más le restó importancia y junto con Francis salió de aquella sala.

Cuando habían salido, Alfred se dirigió rápidamente hacia el bosque con su caballo y su amada espada sin esperar a Francis que salió corriendo detrás de él. Francis había alcanzado al príncipe cuando este llegó a donde había encontrado antes al mago, sin embargo este no se encontraba. Siguieron buscando por toda la tarde, mas no encontraron ninguna pista de su paradero. Alfred estaba a punto de rendirse cuando se le hizo verlo cerca de un árbol, inmediatamente dirigió a su caballo a ese lugar y en efecto ahí estaba Arthur, este se había asustado por el encuentro inesperado con aquel chico que había visto anteriormente, sin embargo mostró un rostro tranquilo ante la situación.

Que te trae por aquí príncipe?.- había preguntado sin volverse a verlo.

Vengo a cambiar mi destino!.- dijo Alfred con emoción.

En ese momento el joven mago volteo a verlo, se le había hecho extraña esa contestación por su parte, así que le preguntó:

A que te refieres con eso?.-Alfred se había quedado pensando un rato en lo que había dicho y porque lo había dicho, pero en ese momento Arthur puso una cara de desagrado que le hizo voltear la vista y ver como Francis caminaba tranquilamente hasta él.

Bonjour Arthur.- había dicho a forma de saludo. Arthur seguía con su cara de desagrado y se fue corriendo por el denso bosque, Alfred sin entender nada lo siguió hasta que Arthur entró a una pequeña cabaña cubierta de plantas trepadoras tanto que la ocultaba muy bien.

Espera Arthur porque corres?.- le preguntó Alfred un poco cansado por perseguirlo.

Arthur no contestó a la pregunta de Alfred y cerró la puerta en su cara propinándole un golpe en la nariz que no se preocupó en prestarle atención.

Tocó la puerta varias veces pero no había respuesta por parte de Arthur por lo cual se decidió por derribar la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de tirarla Arthur abrió la puerta y Alfred entró y se estampó en la pared de la cabaña. Por su parte Arthur solo se hizo a un lado y evitó el golpe, pero no evito el de su pared y ahora tenía un gran agujero en medio. Francis fue a ayudar al príncipe mientras que Arthur arreglo con magia la pared y ahora se encontraba como nueva. Arthur se dirigió a ellos dispuesto a correrlos de su casa sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir algo Alfred le dijo el motivo de su inesperada visita.

Necesito que me des la poción para la inmortalidad.-

Lo siento no puedo dártela, si eso era todo se pueden ir.- dijo Arthur de manera fría.

Porque?.- preguntó Alfred.

No es de su incumbencia.- dijo sacando una varita, recitando un hechizo y haciéndolos levitar sacándolos así de la cabaña y diciendo- no vuelvan!- Francis se había acercado a Alfred para ayudarle y enseguida le trajo su caballo, Alfred se subió y regresaron al castillo sin pronunciar palabra alguna, sin embargo cuando llegaron al castillo el rey se encontraba afuera de este como esperándoles, venía acompañado de algunos soldados con una gran bolsa negra acompañándolos.

Como te ha ido Alfred?.- le pregunto su padre en cuanto llegó a él. No muy bien, hoy no lo he conseguido.- dijo desilusionado.

Bien, era de esperarse, la verdad es que de joven también intente sacarle esa información al mago y en cambió el me dio un hijo.- esa información había confundido a Alfred.

Ahora- hablaba su padre - vivirás en el bosque hasta que lo hayas conseguido y espero que cuando vuelvas la traigas- Alfred iba a decir algo cuando Francis que se encontraba detrás lo detuvo moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

Será mejor irnos príncipe.- dijo Francis, Alfred se iba a dar la vuelta cuando un soldado se les acerco y les dio una enorme bolsa negra y les dijo que ahí encontrarían los materiales necesarios para vivir una semana en el bosque.

Alfred tomo la bolsa y la monto sobre su caballo, después se subió a él y se fue junto con Francis cabalgando hacia el bosque.

Alfred se sentía traicionado, no podía creer que su padre prácticamente le haya desterrado del castillo, pero él había hecho una promesa y se esforzaría en cumplirla.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Alfred y Francis habían estado caminando por una hora en el bosque hasta el punto de que el castillo quedaba lejos de su campo de visión, no sabían a donde debían de ir, así que solo estuvieron caminando. De repente Alfred paró en seco deteniendo tambien a Francis que iba detrás de él.

-Que pasa príncipe?.- preguntó

-Creo que encontré el lugar perfecto.- dijo Alfred mientras observaba un pequeño claro verde lleno de pasto y algunas flores, estaba rodeado por una gran piedra y era delicadamente cubierto por unas plantas trepadoras.

Alfred bajó de su caballo y caminó hacia aquel lugar, Francis lo iba siguiendo junto con la bolsa y entraron, Alfred lo observó por un largo rato y al final se pusieron a desempacar las cosas que había en esa bolsa.

-Haber, hay un hacha, su arco y flechas, hay poca comida pero nos alcanza para una semana y hay algunos ¿Libros? No entiendo para que pero bueno, también hay algunas almohadas y sabanas y eso es lo ultimo.- dijo Francis, pero Alfred no lo escuchó en ningún momento ya que había salido junto con su arco. Francis salió para ver donde estaba y lo halló cazando un conejo, luego se dirigió de nuevo a Francis y le dijo.

-Voy a conseguí leña, espera aquí.- dijo mientras le lanzaba el conejo y se adentraba al bosque.

-Vaya príncipe usted si que es totalmente independiente.- decía Francis mientras suspiraba. De repente levantó la vista y volteó hacia atrás.

-Qué haces aquí Arthur?.- preguntó. El aludido salió de la roca en donde estaba observando y mencionó.

-La pregunta es ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?.- decía mientras se acercaba a una distancia prudente de Francis.

-Creo que eso ya te lo había mencionado el príncipe.- dijo dando un paso en dirección hacia él.

-Esta vez no te daré nada.- dijo a su vez retrocediendo un poco.

-Jaja- río Francis - esta vez no será a mi a quien tengas que ofrecerte.- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro- sino al príncipe.- cada vez se acercaba más a donde estaba Arthur y este solo retrocedía hasta que llego a la piedra donde se quedo mientras Francis se iba acercando.

-Te equivocas Francis - dijo nervioso pero firme- ya no soy tan ingenuo como antes - Francis se detuvo sólo a unos centímetros de se su rostro y le dijo.

Eso crees Arthur pero sigues teniendo ese noble corazón bajo esa armadura a la que llaman personalidad y sigues cayendo por aquellos que llegan a llenarte de detalles y atenciones.- Arthur se había puesto más nervioso y Francis seguía hablando.- Y eso es muy fácil porque siempre has estado solo.- esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Arthur había empezado a llorar en silencio y Francis satisfecho se alejó de él y le dejó ir. Arthur con la cabeza baja y con lagrimas en los ojos desapareció dejando caer una única lagrima que al tocar la tierra floreció como la más bella rosa blanca.

Después de un rato, Alfred regresó con la leña que había prometido, observó que Francis no se encontraba así que por su propia cuenta prendió la fogata, lo malo del lugar era que no tenía techo como de una cueva se tratase, sin embargo se observaba un magnifico cielo azul rey con millones de estrellas brillantes.

Alfred observaba el paisaje que se abría ante sus ojos cuando se percato de la hermosa rosa, que tenia el aspecto de una estrella en la tierra. Alfred se acerco a ella y viéndola de cerca se apreciaba un color azulado en el borde de sus pétalos, cosa que la hacia más hermosa. Intentó tocarla, sin embargo las duras espinas causaron en Alfred un débil sangrado que provocó la perdida de una gota de su sangre cayendo esta en la rosa tornándose sus pétalos de esmeralda y su tallo azul casi violeta que con sus espinas destruyó la rosa dejando caer un polvo turquesa.

Alfred quedó maravillado ante tal forma de magia, le pareció como si contara una historia trágica y si embargo a su vez fue alguna vez la mas hermosa de todas.

Cuando Francis llegó al lugar se encontró al príncipe en aquel sitio donde se había encontrado alguna vez la rosa, mas no quiso preguntar nada por no levantar sospechas, porque el mas que nadie sabia cada truco de la magia de Arthur así mismo cómo debilitarlo y sacarle información, sin embargo quería observar cual seria el método en que su amo intentaría arrebatarle la poción y mientras disfruta el espectáculo le hará el camino mas difícil a su amo para ver que tan hábil es con alguien que ha perdido totalmente la confianza en las personas, empezando desde cero a conseguir su meta.

Al final Francis no llego a la noche anterior y Alfred extrañado por esto salió en su búsqueda, mas esta no duró demasiado ya que en el lago mas cercano se encontraba hablando con Arthur, intentó hacer el menor ruido posible mas no le funcionó porque ambos se dieron cuento y Arthur salió corriendo.

-Buenos días príncipe.- le dijo Francis caminando hacia él.

-Buenos días, ese era Arthur?.- preguntó aunque la respuesta era obvia.

-En efecto lo era, traté de sacarle información útil para usted.- pero Alfred no estaba convencido de eso, más solo se quedo callado.

Caminaron en la dirección a la cabaña de Arthur por orden de Alfred que esperaba conseguir ese día la poción, sin embargo notaba que cada día más se negaba a salir, no entendía el porque pero eso le complicaría el hecho de conseguir su objetivo y obtener su libertad y al parecer Arthur se negaba a dársela.

Llegaron pero Arthur no se encontraba ahí. Francis le había dicho a Alfred que volvería a ver si podría construir una pequeña cabaña para los dos mientras que Alfred mencionó que seguiría buscando.

Alfred llevaba buscando alrededor de dos horas y no había encontrado rastro de Arthur hasta que pasando por un pequeño lago lo encontró sentado abrazando sus piernas como si hubiera estado llorando. Se acerco a él y se sentó a su lado.

-Qué pasa Arthur?.- preguntó dulcemente para no asustarlo. Arthur levantó su cabeza y lo miró un largo rato, tenia los ojos hinchados como si hubiera estado llorando por horas enteras.

-Nada que te interese.- dijo en cambio de forma agresiva.

-Y que piensas sobre que me des la poción.- Alfred vio como la cara de Arthur puso una expresión de enojo y una mezcla de tristeza y le contestó .

-Nunca te la voy a dar!.- y se fue de aquel lugar, Alfred no se molestó en seguirlo pues tenia la idea de que Arthur no era una persona fácil de tratar y aceptaba que hizo una mala jugada además quería ir descubriendo por si mismo todo lo que caracterizaba a Arthur, y tal vez conociéndole mejor podría conseguir la poción de una manera mas sencilla.

Con esa idea en la cabeza Alfred fue a ver el progreso de Francis con aquella cabaña que compartirían los dos en su estancia en el bosque. Al llegar no vio mas aquel lugar lleno de pasto verde sino una pequeña cabaña de madera  
Que al entrar parecía más espaciosa de lo que era por fuera y con un diseño elegante además de que había preparado dos camas individuales para cada uno. Fue a la cocina y vio que Francis estaba cocinando algo de carne con verduras y al ver llegar a Alfred le sirvió un plato que cuando lo probó tenia un sabor magnifico. No comentaron nada después sino hasta la hora de dormir en que Alfred dijo:  
-A partir de mañana saldré sólo yo en busca del mago.- dijo como en una orden. Francis se le quedó mirando y solo asintió con la cabeza aunque ahora tenia menos oportunidades de hablar con Arthur nada lo detendría en su objetivo.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Arthur estaba en su pequeña cabaña leyendo un libro mágico de como deshacer las fuertes relaciones y como eso puede cambiar el destino de su vida, pero a el no le importaba si cambiaba para bien o para mal solo quería terminarla, esa relación que había tenido con Francis hacía ya 19 años cuando lo había conocido porque buscaba una poción para sanar a la reina y que no muriera cuando naciera el príncipe, mas Arthur se había negado como siempre a dársela, por lo que siguiendo el mismo procedimiento que ahora, paso un tiempo determinado en el bosque dedicándose a conocer a Arthur y asi robándole la poción se llevo algo mas que eso, tambien se había llevado la poción de la inmortalidad que estaba buscando en ese momento Alfred, de forma cruel y en contra de su voluntad lo había lastimado para arrebatársela y desde ese momento no lo había vuelto a ver hasta ahora que Alfred buscaba lo mismo pero no dejaría que le volvieran a hacer daño. El libro mencionaba que para cortar una relación tan fuerte con un mago o bruja éste debía derramar la sangre de su mano con una daga de plata y agarrar un poco y colocar en el dorso de la mano de la persona con la que iba a perder aquel lazo la figura correspondiente al daño que le había provocado.

Una estrella si le había lastimado físicamente. Un corazón si le había dañado emocionalmente. Una rosa si le había arrebatado parte de su magia. Una gota de hielo si le había quitado parte de su esencia y un circulo si le había enamorado.

Arthur ahora estaba convencido de lo que tenia que hacer, pero era de mañana y Francis se podía defender por lo que decidió realizarlo al anochecer cuando estuviera descansando mientras tendría que evitar en todo momento que se le acercara o siquiera lo viera.

Francis se encontraba almorzando con Alfred en la mesa de la cabaña que había construido el día anterior no platicaron nada en toda la mañana pues cada uno se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos y ambos se trataban sobre Arthur, Alfred pensaba en como llegar a agradarle y Francis pensaba en lo que había pasado hace 19 años, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie ni mucho menos al rey ya que trataría de hacer lo mismo y ademas a el le gustaba guardar los mejores secretos y éste era uno de ellos.

Al terminar su desayuno salio de aquel lugar para dirigirse a donde suponía se encontraba Arthur, más como en el dia anterior no lo había encontrado así que optó por buscarlo en el bosque. Lo terminó encontrando en su cabaña cuando paso por la sexta vez. Se encontraba leyendo un libro y traía otro en la mano, Alfred decidió pues a tocar la puerta lo cual sorprendió a Arthur que se encontraba muy concentrado en sus libros, al final decidió abrir la puerta sin revisar quien había tocado.

Hola Arthur.- lo recibió el alegre príncipe.

Que haces aquí?.- preguntó en cambio

Visitándote, que no puedo?.-

Lo mejor sería que no idiota.-respondió Arthur. Alfred decidió hacerle platica hasta que Arthur permitió que entrara en su casa.

Wow, se ve mas espaciosa por dentro.- decía Alfred mientras admiraba las cosas que tenia.

La encanté con un hechizo para que así se viera.- dijo con orgullo Arthur.

Alfred en cambio se sentía como en una juguetería observándolo todo y jugando con el, Arthur se empezó a preocupar de que pudiera romper algunos de los objetos de valor que tenía y no fue hasta que llegó al jardín del mago que Arthur se preocupó de verdad.

Oye detente, que crees que estas haciendo!? No puedes ir por ahí a tocar todo lo ajeno. ademas si rompes alguna cosa lo pagarás muy caro- en eso empujo a Alfred evitando que llegara al jardín- y está estrictamente prohibido entrar aquí!.- dijo colocándose entre la puerta y Alfred, este solo se levantó del suelo y miro a Arthur a los ojos. Arthur pensaba que lo iría a quitar por la fuerza sin embargo solo le dijo.

Porque no puedo entrar ahí?.- dijo curioso

Ya te lo había dicho, está prohibido.- dijo Arthur desviando la mirada de los azules ojos de Alfred.

Alfred intentó mirar a través de la ventana que estaba justo al lado de la puerta y lo único que alcanzó a ver fue una rosa como la que había visto la ultima vez, a él le brillaron los ojos y volvió a mirar a Arthur.

Tu cultivas este tipo de rosas?.- preguntó emocionado.

Arthur se confundió ante la pregunta " ya había visto él este tipo de rosas?" Pensó y volteo a verlo solo asintiendo con la cabeza. Entonces Alfred le contó lo que había visto en la primera y le preguntó qué significaba, mas el otro avergonzado y un poco sonrojado no lo quiso contestar.

Alfred no le pidió mas respuestas y fue a otra área de la casa, Arthur lo siguió para que no fuera a romper nada hasta que llegó a la biblioteca y miró los libros que tenía, observo que algunos de estos eran los cuentos de hadas que de niño escuchaba de sus nanas y otros eran sobre la magia y como practicarla, Arthur lo seguía en silencio, todavía desconfiaba de la gente por lo que pensaba que en cualquier momento Alfred haría algo, pero solo se quedó callado y observando.

Al final agarró un pequeño libro con muchos dibujos, Alfred lo recordaba, le encantaba aquella historia sobre el pequeño niño que vivia en el bosque y era libre de hacer lo que quería, Alfred quería ser ese niño pero nunca pudo serlo, se preguntó porque lo tendría Arthur ya que después de todo era un cuento para niños pequeños, mas este se lo arrebato y lo dejó en su lugar, algo avergonzado por todo lo que había pasado mas no pronuncio palabra alguna, tampoco Alfred habló, imaginó que Arthur no querría hablar de eso. Para Arthur ese libro era muy importante porque contaba como había sido su infancia, siempre en soledad y aunque lo tenia todo y podría tener más el solo quería que alguien le tomara importancia, que lo notaran y que lo amaran como había leído en muchos libros que había sido su compañía, mas el cruel mundo le enseñó que eso no existe y que las palabras pueden doler más que los golpes, que no debes confiar en nadie y que los cuentos de hadas sólo son eso, cuentos de hadas. Al final lastimado por sus propios pensamientos, se dirigió a la cocina donde lo siguió Alfred y le dijo.

Arthur, quieres contarme acerca del libro?.- Arthur negó con la cabeza y Alfred no quería hacerle tantas preguntas para no abrumarlo, pero si quería conocerlo debía de preguntar así que decidió por las cosas básicas.

Cual es tu color favorito?- Arthur lo miro, debía de ser muy estúpido para preguntar eso, soltó una pequeña risita, Alfred se alegro de aquello y tambien sonrió, esto de tratar con magos le estaba resultando muy difícil y hacer que se riera un poco para él era el mayor logro.

El verde.- terminó por contestarle.

Como tus ojos.- dijo Alfred- y como todo lo que hay en el bosque.- agregó.

Jaja si, por eso me encanta.- Arthur se preparo un té y unos panecillos que le ofreció a Alfred, éste los aceptó gustoso ya que se veían deliciosos pero al darles una mordida su sabor era horrible pero no le dijo nada a Arthur para no dañar sus sentimientos. Arthur se empezó a reír de la expresión de Alfred al comer los panecillos, sabia que su sano era horrible pero a el no le daba aquel sabor malo que todos decían, se alegro porque no le dijo nada, más bien porque había sido el único que no se había quejado de su comida y eso le hacia feliz, sentía que Alfred era diferente, pero inmediatamente borro esos pensamientos de su mente porque sabía que no debía confiarse muy rápido debido a su anterior experiencia, por lo que ahora sólo fingía que tenia su confianza mas no le daría nada.

Se había hecho tarde y Alfred tuvo que irse de la cabaña de Arthur para regresara la suya con Francis , no sabia que había sido de él en el momento que estuvo con Arthur.

Al llegar se encontró a Francis leyendo un libro como los que tenia Arthur en su biblioteca y se pregunto de donde lo habría sacado pero no le preguntó y cuando llegó hasta él escondió el libro. Esto se le hacia muy extraño a Alfred pero sabia que si le preguntaba no le iba a responder por algo escondió el libro, así que solo paso de largo y se dirigió a la cama en donde descansaba. Se hicieron las 10 de la noche, Alfred se encontraba dormido y Francis apenas se iba a acostar.

1:00 am Francis al igual que Alfred se encontraba profundamente dormido. Arthur que había planeado romper su lazo con él para siempre en aquella noche sacó una daga de plata y cortó con ella la palma de su mano para dibujar en el dorso de la mano de Francis una gota fría, pero cuando estaba a punto de terminarla Francis despertó de su sueño y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo intentó defenderse poniendo una mano en el cuello de Arthur e intentando ahorcarlo. Arthur en cambio intentó terminar de dibujar la gota pero la mano en la que lo había dibujado estaba muy lejos para alcanzarla. Arthur se estaba quedando sin aire y no podía concentrarse en tele-transportarse, Arthur estaba por desmayarse cuando alguien golpeó a Francis dejándolo inconsciente. Arthur con poca fuerza aprovechó para terminar el dibujo y finalizar el hechizo. En el dorso de la mano de Francis se dibujó una gota de hielo aunque hecha con sangre mágica adquirió la forma de lo que era, su tono era celeste y estaba congelado un hielo. Y Arthur sin fuerzas se dejo caer al suelo por el cansancio, mas no lo tocó ya que su salvador le había evitado el golpe.

Al día siguiente Arthur despertó en su casa, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior y tampoco recordaba lo sucedido hace 19 años, ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de Francis, sin embargo el de Alfred lo tenia presente.

Francis despertó, tampoco podía recordar nada, sin embargo un inmenso dolor estaba presente en su cabeza, salió de la habitación en que se encontraba y observó que Alfred estaba preparando el desayuno, ya no podía recordar a Arthur sin embargo, conocía la misión del príncipe en aquel lugar.


End file.
